A Light on the Horizon, and the Life (ErenxMikasa)
by martiwi28
Summary: Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan Belonged to Hajime Isayama. Eren x Mikasa, Eremika Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to **_Hajime Isayama._**

 **Pairing : Eren x Mikasa**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo bertebaran** **Cerita Ga-Je**

 **Mikasa POV**

Aku terus terpikir oleh lelaki bertubuh kecil dan bermanik hijau itu. Matanya memantulkan keceriaan didalam hidupku yang gelap ini. Eren Jaeger adalah anak yatim piatu yang sama sepertiku, dia adalah siswa yang selalu mencari masalah di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah tirinya.

Kehidupanku saat itu sangat gelap. Aku anak Yatim Piatu sama seperti Eren, tapi kehidupan kami berbeda.

" Mikasa!." Panggil Eren dengan senyum meregah yang membuatku mengangkat kepalaku.

" Ohayou." Eren tersenyum sambil menatapku.

" O- ohayou." Aku kembali menyapanya dengan senyumanku.

Penampilan Eren saat ini sangat berantakan sekali. Kancing baju yang terbuka 2, celana sekolah yang ia ketatkan, dan baju sekolah yang ia keluarkan.

" Eren, dimana rompimu?." Tanyaku kepada Eren tentang rompi sekolah yang tak ia pakai hari ini.

" Sobek, saat berkelahi dengan SMA lain." Jawabnya enteng yang membuatku ingin menghajar wajahnya.

" Kau tahukan hari ini pelajaran Pak Keith, nanti kalau kau dihukum bagaimana bodoh!." Kesalku.

Eren tidak peduli dengan ucapanku tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

" Tinggal bolos ke atap sekolah, apa susahnya." Katanya Enteng.

Aku menyerah jika dia tidak memperdulikan perkataanku. Aku melihat sedikit di belakang leher Eren ada luka yang masih basah. Seperti luka cambukan.

" Eren, lehermu kenapa?." Tanyaku yang kali ini santai.

" Oh, ini saat aku berkelahi kemarin." Dia terkekeh.

Aku berpikir kembali tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tidak mungkin berkelahi tapi tanpa luka diwajah. Aku semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi pada temanku ini.

Author POV

Mikasa keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat lihat murid murid sekolah yang berjalan maupun yang bersepeda untuk kembali ke rumah. Mikasa melihat lihat untuk mencari Eren yang bolos pelajaran tadi.

" Anak bodoh itu kemana yah." Mikasa linglung mencari Eren.

Yah, biasanya setiap pulang sekolah Eren selalu mengantar Mikasa ke panti Asuhan. Bunda Starla yang mengasuh Mikasa dan yang lainnya sudah mengenal Eren saat Mikasa pertama kali membawa Eren ke panti asuhan.

" Mungkin ia sudah pulang." Batin Mikasa.

Mikasa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju stasiun untuk kembali kerumah. Mikasa melihat di gang dekat sekolah ada mobil hitam dan seorang pria tua bersama istrinya sedang memarahi dan menampar seseorang yang ia kenal.

" Eren!." Antusias Mikasa yang membuatnya bersembunyi untuk melihat Eren.

Eren masih terlihat diam saat pria tua atau Ayah tirinya itu memarahi dan menamparny berulang kali. Mikasa menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata Mikasa mengalir tidak tega melihat Eren yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Eren mencoba bangkit dan menahan tangan ayahnya. Eren melempar tangan Ayahnya dan berteriak keras yang dan Mikasa juga mendegarnya.

" Ini Hidupku! Kau tidak usah mengatur dasar Tua Bangka!." Eren berlari meninggalkan kedu orangtua tirinya itu.

Mikasa kaget dan memegang dadanya sakit.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Mikasa masuk kedalam dan menunggu kereta selanjutnya. Mikasa melihat di bench stasiun ada seorang laki laki membawa tas besar dan kemeja putih yang sedikit ada darah dibagian kerah sedang tidur.

Mikasa kaget melihat Eren yang tertidur di Bench stasiun. Mikasa berlari mendekati Eren dan membangunkannya.

" Eren." Mikasa menggoyang tubuh Eren.

Eren menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" Mikasa, kau lama sekali. Bunda Starla bisa marah loh." Eren bangun dan berdiri.

Yah, saat melihat hal tadi Mikasa menangis dulu sekitar satu jam an di pojokan gang ia melihat Eren yang dipukuli.

" Mikasa, kau habis menangis yah." Eren menyelipkan rambut hitam mikasa ke belakang telinga Mikasa.

Mikasa merasa sedih akan apa yang terjadi dengan Eren.

" Mikasa, gara gara kau kita telat kereta menuju panti setengah jam yang lalu. Kereta akan datang 30 menit lagi." Eren mencoba menghibur Mikasa dengan Candaan.

" Maaf!." Mikasa melirih pelan.

" Ah, kau benar habis nangis yah. Coba cerita kepadaku." Eren memegang kedua pundak Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap Eren. Ia baru menyadarinya bahwa muka Eren terlihat Memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

" Eren ... wa-wajahmu." Mikasa kaget.

" Ah, tadi aku habis dikepung SMA lain yah jadinya aku dihajar." Eren sedikit bercanda agar Mikasa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mikas sudah tahu sesungguhnya Eren.

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, ini luka kecil kok." Eren tertawa.

" Eren ..." Mikasa merunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terisak sedih.

" ... kau ini bodoh atau terlewat bodoh sih." Mikasa terisak sambil menekan kedua rahangnya.

Eren diam dan bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Mikasa.

" Mikasa, memangnya aku kenapa?."

" Aku melihatnya tadi, Bodoh!." Mikasa menangis di depan wajah Eren.

Untung saja di stasiun saat ini sedang sepi dan tidak ada yang melihat Mikasa menangis dan berteriak.

" Luka di lehermu dan diwajahmu itu bukan luka berkelahi iya kan?." Tanya Mikasa yang masih terisak.

Eren bingung mau menjawab apa di hanya terdiam.

" Ya kan!." Teriak Mikasa.

Eren kaget melihat Mikasa yang menangis sambil berteriak. Eren tersenyum dan memegang pucuk kepala Mikasa.

" Apa kau melihatnya?." Ucap Eren.

Mikasa mengusap matanya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

" Iyah, aku melihatnya tadi." Mikasa masih terisak.

" Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pisah dari tua bangka itu." Eren tersenyum.

" Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau masih setegar itu Eren." Mikasa menatap Eren dengan wajah yang masih berantakan.

" Karena aku adalah laki laki." Eren tersenyum.

Mikasa melihat Eren terkagum kagum.

Mikasa tau apa yang dirasakan Eren sebenarnya. Hancur, sakit, dan merasa dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia tapi, dia mencoba untuk melawan dunia yang kejam dan gelap ini.

Dari sini mikasa bisa melihat titik cerah dari kegelapan hidupnya. Eren Jaeger adalah Titik cerah dalam hidupnya. Eren juga melihat Mikasa sebagai titik kehidupan dalam dirinya. Mikasa memeluk Eren dan sedikit terisak.

" Aku suka kamu." Ucap Mikasa yang membuat Eren tersenyum.

" Aku juga. Aku suka kamu." Eren mengelus pucuk kepala Mikasa.

 **~The End~**


End file.
